The Longest Journey
by Lady Feylene
Summary: Severus Snape takes a potion to revisit his past lives and find his soulmate...(Some slash)
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: Severus isn't mine. Don't know how to claim the other characters...but no money is being made off of this.

  
  


Warning: Um...some of it is slash. Some is het. Some is impossible to describe! 

  
  


Dedication: This is for Kerrie and Chrissy, for pissing me off enough to work this out in my head instead of actually doing my job. :-)

  
  


Author's Note: Each chapter is one of Severus' lives. I'm going to do a life a chapter, until the end where we discover his soul mate. (I'll give you three guesses as to who it is, and the first two don't count.) Anyway, I hope this turns out good.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


The Longest Journey

  
  
  
  


//This is stupid.// Severus Snape thought to himself, holding the small vial in his hands. //This isn't going to work.// He frowned, small creases appearing around his eyes and lips. //But what have I to lose?// He sighed, and drummed his fingers on the table. The potion he held in his hands was an extremely rar one, one it had taken him months to brew. And now he was doubting even using it. It was used most often by soothsayers and clairvoyants, and now by a curious potions master.

  
  


//I still cannot see quite how the Pentliv Potion will allow me to visit my past lives.// And would he even be able to determine his soul mate? That was his intent. To travel to his past lives, in order to find his soulamte in this one. It was a sound theory, and the most common use of the Pentliv Potion. 

  
  


//Perhaps I should scratch he whole idea, and simply settle for Lupin.//

  
  


But that was not exactly a favorable option. So the Pentliv Potion it was, to find that cosmic lover, that one person he was meant to spend his life with. And everyone after. Sighing, he opened the vial and tipped the potion back...

  
  


***

  
  


The first thing was a sudden lack of sensation. It was as though a fist of ice had hit him hard in the stomach. It was dark and cold, a void of sorts. He wondered what had happened. Had he fallen, or simply remained in the chair? 

  
  


He had no sense of time, but after the void there was a sudden rush of light and feeling, and he was not where he had started...

  
  


***

  
  


He was looking on the world through eyes that were not his. His skin was not his, his *body* was not his. He was a woman, he knew that instinctively. He looked down, and saw a slim body clothed in white linen. His skin was dark, the color of dulled bronze. His arms were round and slightly plump, his hands long and smooth. Was this the first? Had he truly been born onto this earth as a woman? He gave little thought to it, and turned his eyes to the world around him.

  
  


He was in a marketplace. It was dry and hot where he was, and he could taste sand on the wind. And feel it, beneath his feet. The sandals he wore gave little protection against the elements. 

  
  


"Sehkani?" The words was unfamiliar, but he turned, not in control of this unfamiliar body.

  
  


"I am sorry, Utap." He/she said. "I do not know what came over me."

  
  


//So I have no affect over this life...good, I suppose.// He frowned. The language was vaguely familiar. He *understood* it, but more the meaning behind the words then the actual words.

  
  


The market place was crowded, full of dark haired-bronze skinned people. //Egypt. I've a feeling I've found myself in Egypt.// He/she glanced over at his/her companion. A tall man, black hair braided and threaded with linen. He wore a hat of some sort, and it looked rather important, with some sort of jackal imagery. He was bare-chested, his linen skirt hemmed in a darker material and woven through with hieroglyphics.. His sandals were the same coarse material that Severus'/Sehkani's were. 

  
  


"I do not enjoy market." Utap continued. "Find a gift and we shall be gone."

  
  


//Is this him?// Severus wondered. Utap, he supposed, was handsome enough. Strong of feature, but with a cruel glint in his black eyes. 

  
  


"It must be the perfect gift. I would give Pharaoh nothing less."

  
  


"Rashidi will care little what you give him." Utap said, with a scoff. //Rashidi? The pharaoh?// Severus was a bit confused. It was difficult to keep things strait in his mind. He was seeing through another's eyes, but thinking his own thoughts. And he knew little of the situation. Simply that he as an Egyptian woman in the time of the Pharaohs. And that the man he was with obviously was close to the pharaoh, to call him by name.

  
  


"That is your opinion." Sehkani smiled, Severus could tell. He could feel the corners of her lips move up, feel them forming that small, secretive smile only women could master. He watched the day through her eyes, and little made sense. Utap seemed to hold her in contempt. He scoffed at her gift of expensive perfumed oils for the pharaoh, and hurried her along. 

  
  


//This must be the most bizarre experience I have ever lived through.// Severus thought. He wondered what his body was doing. 

  
  


//Good lord, is that the palace?// Textbooks could do the construction of ancient Egypt no justice. The sheer beauty of the pale stone building was overpowering. //This in itself is a gift...// To look, with clear eyes, on the palace of the Kings of Egypt...//The manpower that must have been utilized to create that...//

  
  


"Tell Rashidi I wish to speak with him." Utap said shortly, and left Sehkani on the steps of the palace. Two skirted guards stood post, hard and tough looking beneath the desert sun. Sehkani nodded, and tripped lightly through the tiled halls of the palace. It was cool inside, comfortably so. Their were potted plants, and hieroglyphics...they were amazing! He wanted to stop and study them, but Sekhani obviously had a destination in mind. She was moving into a more grandly furbished part of the palace, where guards were stationed at each breeze way. Again, the jackal imagery. What was the jackal god of Egypt? Ah well. The guards seemed not to notice her, allowing her past with hardly a glance. Who was she, to be allowed such free move throughout the palace? A child of the pharaoh, perhaps? Severus felt a swell of pride at that. He would not be the least ashamed to admit that his first incarnation was as royalty.

  
  


"Lord Pharoah?" She called, parting gauze curtains and peeking into a lavishly decorated room. There was a long pool in the room, and a purple upholstered divan. Purple! The most expensive dye at this time...

  
  


"Come, Sehkani." A deep male voice called, and Sehkani tripped lightly towards it. She moved easily, lightly. Severus imagined her to be very beautiful. 

  
  


"Rashidi?" Her voice light and pleasant. It had a lilting air to it, and Severus had to wonder at it. She turned a corner, to an open aired chamber. If Severus had a jaw at the moment, it would have dropped. The man that was lounging on the great bed was one of the most beautiful he had ever seen. His hair was long and shone blue it was so black. It fell in rippling waves around him, his skin dark bronze, his eyes deep brown almonds. His features were strong and prominent, and his body was in perfect condition! There was a heiroglyph branded into his chest, below his right shoulder. 

  
  


"Ah, Sehkani." The man held out his hand, features breaking into a warm smile. //This is more like it!// Severus was in bliss. *This* was who he had traveled back to meet! Was he the pharaoh's wife? "Come here, my desert blossom. I missed you today."

  
  


"And I you." Sehkani leapt onto the bed, inhaling the spicy scent of Rashidi.

  
  


"I do not like not having my favorite by my side. I want you here, with me."

  
  


"And I do not like having Utep at *my* side. He is a man above his station, and he irritates me." There was no mention of the other man wishing to see the pharaoh. Politics, most likely. Severus knew politics too well. It did not surprise him at all that Sehkani was involved in politics.

  
  


"But I would trust you to no one less then my vizier." Rashidi wrapped his arms around. "You mean too much to me."

  
  


"And you worry. I am able to take care of myself." Sehkani sounded indignant, almost insulted. 

  
  


"I know." Rashidi kissed her nose. "But it makes me feel better. I do not wish to lose you. And Mafuan would like very much to see you dead."

  
  


"I care little for your wife."

  
  


//Wife?// Severus groaned silently. //Wonderful. I'm a *concubine*. His favorite, however.//

  
  


"You must be more careful." Rashidi frowned. "Mafuan is not a woman to be trifled with. She does not like you. She envies your position in my bed, and my heart. She regrets that you have given me the children she cannot."

  
  


"Rashidi, I do not care about Mafuan. She is a fool, and a bitter hen. I don't wish to talk about it any more. Here." She thrust the bottle of oils at Rashidi, and slipped off the bed to gaze out the window. Severus wondered how much of Sehkani he had in him. She seemed a willful young woman, but intelligent and shrewd. He had a liking for her.

  
  


"My blossom..." Rashidi's voice held a plaintive note. "I am sorry. I just worry..I must watch my back for Utep, and Mafuan. I love you, and I cannot help but watch for you as well..."

  
  


"I will watch for myself!" Sehkani turned, and folded her arms. Severus imagined her eyes were hard and cold, pinning Rashidi beneath her gaze. "I wish now only to celebrate your birthday..." Her hands lifted, untying her linen, and her garments slipped to the floor...

  
  


***

Severus felt that feeling in the pit of his stomach, and everything went black. It was cold and senseless, but it would only be for a few more minutes...

  
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
  


Next chapter, another lifetime...

  
  
  
  
  
  



	2. Rome

  
  


Warning: There's some slash in this chapter. Male on male situations. Two men in a bath together, oh my! You have been warned!

  
  


Dedication: This is for Chris. You helped me with names, and you make me smile. 

  
  


Author's Note: This doesn't have many reviews, but I don't give a hoot. I like it, and that's all that matters to me. I'll write whatever I want. I'm at the point where I'm writing for me, not for anyone else. And this is one of my favorites. We just get little snatches of what happens, but I'm not going to write a huge, epic novel for each chapter.

  
  


The Longest Journey

Rome

  
  
  
  
  
  


It passed as quickly this time as the last. Severus opened his eyes, and was met by a blast of hot steam. He wanted to blink, but he had no control over the body he was now in. A comfortably male body, he noted. He was in some sort of...bathing chamber. He looked down, and noted that he was in another white linen wrap of some sort. //I can't have traveled too far ahead, then.// He was kneeling, and before him-in the bath-was another man.

  
  


//Slave again!// Severus wanted to grit his teeth. He was a slave again. Ah well. He studied the back of the mans head. He had dark brown hair, neatly trimmed and damp from the baths. His skin was a light olive color, and he was in good shape. 

  
  


"The sponge, Severin."

  
  


//Severin? That's a tad disturbing.// That the name of this incarnation was so close to the name he was called in his own lifetime...

  
  


"Yes Senator." Severin/Severus said, dipping the sponge in water and pressing it against the senators back. //What, not the emperor?// This was certainly a learning experience. //It is uncomfortably hot in here.// 

  
  


"Come now, Severin, we are in private." Severin/Severus felt a hand close over his, and the senator turned. //Not bad// Severus allowed. //I must be in Rome.// The Senator had *very* classic Roman features. Prominent forehead and nose, strong features, and olive skin. 

  
  


"Yes, Rabirius." Severin/Severus lowered his eyes. //Oh good god!// Severus knew enough about anceint Rome to put two and two together. He watched the water, to get a look at his reflection. He had a feeling he was rather young...

  
  


"You seem quiet." Rabirius said, lowering his eyebrows. "Has Barrius been bothering you again?"

  
  


"No." //And who is Barrius?// Severus was noting a theme. 

  
  


"Yes he has." Rabirius leaned back against the bath again. "Don't lie to me, Severin. Barrius made another offer."

  
  


"And?" Severin sounded too placant, to docile to Severus. 

  
  


"You're still here, aren't you." Rabirius slipped deeper into the bath. "Now...join me."

  
  


"Yes." Severin stood, removed his tunic, and slipped into the bath along with Rabirius. 

  
  


"You cannot let Barrius bother you. He thinks because of that campaign he won that he has the emperor's favor. He will only hold that favor fleetingly, should he continue as he has." Rabirius shook his head. "He's too cocky. He thinks that as long as he can swing a sword he;s above the law. It upsets me greatly, but there is nothing I can do."

  
  


"But you have the ear of Emperor..."

  
  


"No." Rabirius shook his head. "Not anymore. But it doesn't matter. You are mine, and you are to stay here. I will not sell you, no matter what Barrius offers me."

  
  


"You are too kind." //Get a spine!// Severus found himself yelling at the body he inhabited. 

  
  


"Severin, you mean more to me then you think. You always have." Rabirius tilted his head, focusing on Severin. "You know my feelings for you go beyond what a master feels for his slaves."

  
  


"I know." Severin nodded. "But that does not matter. If the Emperor orders me to be given to Barrius, I will be."

  
  


"Is that what's bothering you?" Rabirius sighed, and put his arms around Severin. "That isn't going to happen..."

  
  


"But it could!" Severin pulled away, water splashing everywhere. //There we go...// He clenched his fists at his side, meeting Rabirius' gaze. "What can you say? No? If Emperor commands it, I will be taken from you and given to Barrius. And there will be nothing you can do about it."

  
  


"I will fight!"

  
  


"For a slave?" Severin/Severus snorted. 

  
  


"For you, yes!" Rabirius grabbed Severin, holding him by the shoulders and staring down into his eyes. "I would give up everything for you! My land, my titles, all of it! I love you Severin..."

  
  


"Don't say that!" Severin shook his head, and wrenched himself from Rabirius' grasp. "You will not say that!"

  
  


"Why not? Don't you love me?"

  
  


"Rabirius!" Severin closed his eyes, and Severus wished he hadn't. He wanted to watch the senetor's eyes. And he swore he had caught sight of a tattoo on his chest... "I do not wish to pine for you, should I be taken from you."

  
  


"Severin." Rabirius forced his chin up. "Don't think about tomorrow. Don't think about what may happen. Just think about now. Right now, you belong to me. I am your master, and there is nothing else. Barrius may rant and rave all he pleases, but I will not sell you. And I cannot see the emperor rousing himself to interfere in something so trivial. Barrius will grow bored eventually. His attention span is short, you know that."

"It isn't right." Severin opened his eyes, his hand reaching up to rest against Rabirius' cheek. "We cannot have these feelings. I am your slave. I am subject to the whims of those above me."

  
  


"And I am above you." Rabirius said. "I will not let you be taken from me. It is simple, and there is no reason for this fear and reluctance. In four years, have I ever considered selling you? Or making a gift of you? No. You are young, Severin, but you must listen to me. You are going no where."

  
  


"Mmm." Severin shrugged, and looked down. //Yes, it is a tattoo. Well, a branding. It looks a bit like a wolf...or maybe it's a dog. Considering we're in Rome, I am inclined to say wolf.//

  
  


"Do not think about Barrius." Rabirius said again. "He is...he is simply taken with you for the moment."

  
  


"It has nothing to do with me." Severin said, a bite in his voice. "It is you. He only wishes to have me so I am not in your bed."

  
  


"Barrius must mind his own business." Rabirius kissed Severin gently. "He feels I am wasting too much time and money on you. Those are his sentiments, not mine."

  
  


"You may listen to him, in time."

  
  


"Severin, I am sick of your arguing." Rabirius shook his head. "You will stop this nonsense, and behave accordingly."

  
  


//I suppose some things never change.// Severus thought to himself. Slavery. He had always been a slave to someone or something. In his own life, he was first Voldemort's, and then Dumbledore's. Now he harkened to both of them...

  
  


"I am stating truth." Severin said, but his voice was civil. "But I will stop, as you wish."

  
  


"Good." Rabirius nodded, and leaned back again. "Now come. I wish to enjoy your presence. I must leave again day after tomorrow, to secure our eastern territories..."

  
  


***

  
  


Severus braced himself, feeling everything go dark. So far, e really didn't see how this was going to help him find his soulmate. //I notice a master/slave relationship. Good lord...that doesn't bode very well.// He gritted his teeth, as the cold darkness closed around him yet again. Where would he end up next...?

  
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
  
  
  



	3. Arabia

  
  


Warning: No slash! :-)

  
  


Dedication: This has to be for Chris. I had a great time, and I can't wait to see you again. 

  
  


Author's Note: Hehehehehehe. Yay! This is getting a bit more popular. And as for how I pick names... (didn't even notice when I used Severin...) I have one of those sites book marked that has all the different nationalities and whatnots, names, and what they mean. I'm trying to keep the first letters of the names the same, to help keep a running theme. Anyway, thanks to the damn snow I have no work today, so I'm catching up on my stories!

  
  


The Longest Journey

Arabia 

  
  
  
  
  
  


//And where have I found myself now?// Severus thought as he felt the sudden jolt that signaled his trip was over. He was sitting, and again he was male. That was a relief. And more fully clothed then he been beforehand. He was swathed in some sort of covering, but it was quite comfortable. It felt almost like robes, but loose. He was in some sort of tavern, it looked like. There were a few other men as well, all dressed like something out of the Arabian Nights.

  
  


//Arabia, perhaps?// That's what it looked like. Dark skinned men in white robes and turbans, and walls of a clay substance. //Whose slave am I today?//

  
  


"Sihr, you look as though you are puzzled." There was a light hand on his arm, and Sihr/Severus glanced to his right. There was another dark skinned man sitting next to him, cold of eye and lean of features. 

  
  


"No Lameh, I am not puzzled. Troubled yes."

  
  


"Rawda?" 

  
  


"Yes." Sihr nodded, sounding quite remorse. "Bashir refuses to relinquish her."

  
  


"Bashir has as much brains as camel dung." Lameh scoffed. "You can overpower him easily."

  
  


"Mmm. But Rawda would not appreciate it. That's all that's stopping me."

  
  


"If you truly love her..."

  
  


"Lameh!" Sihr slammed his hand down on the table. "Enough! I am done talking about her. Bashir has made it quite clear. He had me at swords point. He will not hesitate to kill me, should I pursue her. That is the end of it. No woman is worth my life."

  
  


//I simply cannot be happy, can I?// It seemed every life, Severus just could not find happiness with his soulmate. Someone always stood in the way. //Though it does seem to be getting considerably worse. I'm not even with her here.//

  
  


"Pah! I shall take care of Bashir for you. He is nothing. He is the son of a camel herder. We are the sons of Sheiks!" Lameh pounded the table as well. //Angry men.//

  
  


"Leave it." Sihr waved his hand. "It's not worth the trouble."

  
  


//This certainly tells me something about myself.// Was he really as cold and...and selfish as these people were? They all seemed concerned with doing whatever was easiest, whatever the path of least resistance was. 

  
  


"I don't know...Rawda looks worth the trouble to me." Lameh said, crooking his finger at the dark man behind the bar. "She is much desired..."

  
  


"I am aware." Sihr shrugged. "But I have not the wish to exert the effort."

  
  


"And how does she feel?"

  
  


"Rawda?" Sihr sighed. "We have little occasion to talk. Bashir trails her like flies to honey. Which is why I have ignored my interest."

  
  


"She loves you." Lameh said. "She loves you, and you love her, and I will kill Bashir and you will be together."

  
  


"It isn't that simple." Sihr sighed. "I wish that it were."

  
  


//Of course not. Nothing is ever simple. Nothing has changed, not in hundreds of thousands of years. And nothing ever will.// Perhaps this had been a bad idea. It certainly wasn't giving him much hope for his future. Would any of his lives turn out happy?

  
  


"And as we speak of the devil..." Lameh inclined his head to the door. A woman had walked in, young, dark of skin and hair. She was curvaceous, with large eyes and pouting lips. //Rawda? At least I've done well...//

  
  


"Allah hates me." Sihr said. He rose, walking over to the young woman.

  
  


"Sihr!" She cried out, flinging her arms around him. "They told me I would find you here."

  
  


"You shouldn't be here." Sihr said, holding her at arms length. "If Bashir..."

  
  


"Bashir is busy." Rawda shook her head, ebony hair falling over her shoulders like a waterfall. "He was paying no attention to me."

  
  


"Something I find hard to believe." Sihr placed his hands on Rawda's shoulders, looking down at her. "But if he finds out you were with me..."

  
  


"He will not find out." Rawda laughed, seemingly unconcerned with the entire situation. 

  
  


"There are many witness' here." Sihr closed his eyes, taking a deep breath. Severus knew that this could have no happy ending. //It seems there is always someone in our way. How tragic. In a maudlin sort of way.//

  
  


"Sihr..." Rawda's eyes were very soft, and large. //She looks like a deer.//

  
  


"No." He shook his head. "I am leaving in the morning. Lameh and I are escorting a caravan to the sea port..."

  
  


"How long will you be gone?" There was a hint of panic in Rawda's voice. She looked up into his eyes, blinking back tears. "I don't want to be too long without you..."

  
  


"I am not coming back." There was a note of finality in his voice. 

  
  


"What?" Rawda took a step back. She shook her head. "You can't!"

  
  


"I can and I will." Sihr let go of her, and placed his hands on his hips. "It is for the best, Rawda."

  
  


"No." Rawda's lower lip trembled. "Or...let me go with you!"

  
  


"No." Sihr's voice was distant and cold. "There is nothing between us, Rawda. There can be nothing. Bashir has claimed you as his own. And I am not going to risk my life for a woman. There is no worth in it."

  
  


//Good god...// Severus didn't want to watch anymore. He had a horrid feeling. Nothing he had seen so far had given him much hope for his own life. Things had gone from bad to worse. 

  
  


"Don't do this..."

  
  


"Sihr..." It seemed even Lameh was stepping in. "Take her with you."

  
  


"No!" Sihr shook them all off, standing alone. "I have made my mind up, and that is all. No blame lies on me, it lies on Bashir. That son of a camel has done this. If you must cast your anger at someone, cast it at him!" With that, he turned, and stormed out into the desert...

  
  


~~~~~~~

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	4. Norseland

  
  
  
  
  
  


Warning: Slash! More slash...though of a different kind then usual...

  
  


Dedication: To everyone who's following this series!

  
  


Author's Note: You all wanted a little bit of happiness, so here it is. This isn't as sad as the others. But I stick with the theme. The horribly obvious theme...and I know this isn't horribly historically accurate, but it's just fan fiction folks. And at the moment, Sev's so far back in time it's hard to find info.

  
  


The Longest Journey

Norseland

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


//I am beginning to hate this.// Severus thought to himself, feeling that if he had a body, he would be ill. When he came to, he was surprised to feel bitter cold. He was shivering, and again female. //Wonderful.// He could see little, other then white. Blinding, freezing white. He was wrapped in animal skin and fur, completely swathed from head to toe. And he was wearing pants, which was unusual. //Where and when am I now?//

  
  


He/she was moving. Ploughing through the snow, forcing a path through knee-deep drifts. This was a far cry from the dry heat of his past few lives. Ice was crusted to his/her eyelashes, and there was an uncomfortable cold sensation down the back of his/her tunic.

  
  


"Sigyn!" Someone called out from the whiteness. "Bear to the right!"

  
  


Severus felt his host-body turning, and decided that he must be Sigyn. There was suddenly a light, down low. He/she was headed towards it. //Thank God! I doubt we could have taken much more of this cold...//

  
  


Inside, there was a long dark tunnel. But it was warm, and well lit. He/she pulled back his/her hood, and was met by a pair of amazingly deep blue eyes.

  
  


//Sweet Mary, I wish I were a man...// The woman he was looking at was-in his eyes-classically perfect. She was tall, with her rich blond hair pulled up in braids about her head. Her skin was like porcelain, her features bold and sculpted, and though it was hard to tell, he form looked strong and full under her leather and fur.

  
  


"Ragna, if you ever ask me to go hunting in weather like this again, I will kill you." Sigyn/Severus said, strutting past the smiling woman and towards a brighter light.

  
  


"Oh come now! It was worth it!"

  
  


"And a useless waste of energy. We have no kill. I lost three arrows." Sigyn, it seemed, was not amused.

  
  


"But didn't you enjoy it?" Ragna pressed, grabbing Sigyn's arm.

  
  


"No." Sigyn frowned, narrowing her eyes. "Next time, think twice about what I find enjoyable."

  
  


//I see more of myself in her then in the others. Save for perhaps the first one...does this mean I am more suited to be a woman?// 

  
  


"Come. The bathing room should be empty. And the water warm." Ragna grabbed Sigyn's hand, pulling her into a large hall full of loud, blond men and women. It was wooden, with long trestle tables lining the hall before an enormous hearth. In all honesty, Severus was not sure where he was.

  
  


"Ragna!"

  
  


A man had spotted the two women from across the hall. He was not quite as blond and pale as the rest. His hair was almost brown, and his skin was weathered. He looked a bit of a brute, his leather tunic tight across rippling muscles. A large axe hung from his belt, and his well muscled calves were exposed above his leather boots.

  
  


//Ah. Here he is most likely. I can already guess...I love him, he's with her.// Severus decided he could predict the way these things would go. It always seemed the same...

  
  


"Bodolf!" Ragna smiled at the man, who was frowning at both of them.

  
  


"Why did you go out in this blizzard?" He seemed more angry then concerned.

  
  


"To hunt." Ragna shrugged. "We are going to clean up now..."

  
  


"I want to talk to you." Bodolf grabbed Ragna's arm, eyes shifting to glare at Sigyn/Severus. "Alone."

  
  


"Bodolf, you can at least let me clean up..."

  
  


"Not with *her*." He sneered at Sigyn/Severus, who titled her head up defiantly. 

  
  


"Don't be a child, Bodolf." Sigyn snapped. "And take your hand off of Ragna."

  
  


"This is none of your business, taefa!"

  
  


"Bodolf!" Ragna pulled her hand away, looking shocked. Severus hadn't understood the last word, but he could guess at the meaning.

  
  


"Leave it, Ragna." Sigwyn/Severus waved the other woman away. "If you want to make an issue of this Bodolf..."

  
  


"You have already made an issue. You are shamed, and you are bringing Ragna down as well. I will not have it!"

  
  


"She isn't bringing me down!" Ragna said, her lovely features set sternly. "You are being foolish."

  
  


//I am confused.// Severus could make neither heads nor tails of this situation. Generally, everything was rather clear. Things were quite blurry here...

  
  


"You are being foolish, Ragna! You're setting yourself up for shame! You call yourself a warrior, yet you run about with this...this cow!" He spat the word, blue eyes turning to ice as he looked at Sigyn/Severus.

  
  


"That is *enough*, Bodolf!" Ragna placed herself between Sigyn and Bodolf. Severus could feel Sigyn tensing, preparing for a fight. He was oddly comfortable in this body. 

  
  


"Come, Ragna. Either we leave here now, or I take my sword to this svikkin." Sigyn was *not* happy.

  
  


"Bodolf...we'll talk later." Ragna said, and there was finality in her voice. She took Sigyn's hand, and led her out of the hall and down a few more hallways.

  
  


"I'm sorry about Bodolf." Ragna said, sighing.

  
  


"Why? It is not your fault he's a fool." Sigyn shrugged. "He can rave all he wishes, but it will do no good. Unless you begin to listen to him...?"

  
  


"No!" Ragna shook her head, a few wisps of hair escaping her braids to fall about her face. "Never. I made my choice. When Bodolf asked for my hand, I said no. And I meant no." 

  
  


"Mmm." Sigyn said nothing. She was regarding Ragna intensely. //Oh...is this...?// Severus was suddenly *very* confused. He was getting suspicious. 

  
  


"Sigyn...you have nothing to worry about. I chose you, and I am staying with you. Bodolf can do nothing to change that. He's wasting his breath, trying to make me think otherwise. And I know you are not shamed, and you are not going to bring me to shame. And even if you do, I don't care."

  
  


"Even if I do?" Sigyn raised an eyebrow, voice taking a dangerous tone Severus was afraid to admit he knew well.

  
  


"Not that you would...Sigyn, don't do this. Let's just go bathe. Please?" There was a pleading hint about her eyes that made her look suddenly familiar. Severus just couldn't place it...something about the way her eyes moved, and the set of her lips...

  
  


"Fine. But be careful around Bodolf. I do not like him. And he has no liking for me either."

  
  


"He's harmless." Ragna waved her hand, and smiled up at Sigyn. "But enough of this! To the bath, and then to bed." There was a coy flirtatiousness in her eyes, and Sigyn obviously warmed to it. She nodded, and allowed herself to be pulled into Sigyn's embrace. There was a certain distance in Sigyn's embrace that Severus doubted Ragna could detect. But he could tell, as he had found himself demonstrating it often. 

  
  


//They love each other...and they're together.// That gave him hope, despite the act someone wished to come between them. Someone *always* attempted to come between them....

  
  


//There is hope yet.// Severus wished he could stay a bit longer in this life, losing himself in the two women's kiss. But the pulling sensation was back, and he knew he would seen be finding himself in a new life. And maybe it would be another good one...

  
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~


	5. Constantinople

  
  
  
  


Warning: Er...none here. At all.

  
  


Dedication: To Chrissy, for putting up with my insectan babbling.

  
  


Author's Note: In some ways, this is rather depressing. But statistically realistic. This story is actually coming very easily to me...

  
  


The Longest Journey

Medieval Britain

  
  
  
  
  
  


//Oh good god...//

  
  


Severus had found himself in the midst of a ferocious battle. He was seated on a horse, aching and sore. The scent of sweat and blood assaulted his nostrils. He wondered how he wasn't gagging. He was surrounded by armor clad men, screaming and swinging swords. It was obvious he was some sort of warrior, and a skilled one at that. His own sword was covered in blood, and he continued to cut down men that came before him.

  
  


//Where in god's good name am I?// He couldn't help but wonder.

  
  


"Blamor!" He heard himself yelling. "Fall back!"

  
  


He wheeled his horse around, noticing the battle seemed to be calming. Apparently they were victorious. 

  
  


"Fall back!" He called out again, and the men listened. //A general...not bad.// 

  
  


"Sir...we've prisoners." A large dark haired man rode up, and removed his helmet. "A few captives, soldiers. Nothing important. What would you have me do with them?"

  
  


"I'll see to them."

  
  


"Sagramor, they're just foot soldiers. There's nothing to see to." The dark haired man tucked his helmet under his arm.

  
  


"I'll be the judge of that Balmor." Severus/Sagramor heeled his horse, riding alongside of Balmor. "The battle went well, though."

  
  


"I had little doubt." Balmor laughed. "Turquine's forces were pathetic, really."

  
  


"Don't be overconfident." Severus/Sagramor snapped. "We could have just as well lost."

  
  


"But we didn't. You need to learn to celebrate your victories." 

  
  


"When every enemy of our king and kingdom have been vanquished, then I will celebrate." //A wise man.// Severus agreed. A battle won did not mean a war.

  
  


"But one more means we're closer to victory!" Balmor shook his head, grinning. "The men wish you would drink with them..."

  
  


"I do not drink. Where are the prisoners?"

  
  


"Prisoners?" Balmor was playing stupid, it seemed. "There's really no reason you need to..."

  
  


"Balmor!" Sagramor/Severus turned on him, voice angry. "I wish to see the prisoners. I will not tolerate your insubordinance."

  
  


"You're tired, and you should rest..."

  
  


"And I will!" Sagramor would not be led astray, it seemed. //I wonder why Balmor doesn't want me to see the prisoners. There's obviously a reason, otherwise he wouldn't be making a deal of it.//

  
  


"Here, sir." Balmor said, sounding defeated. Sagramor/Severus nudged his orse over, and looked down at the rag-tag group of prisoners that were sitting, tied. There were perhaps five men, though the words was being used generously. Most of them were quite young, or at least appeared it. Hardly more then eighteen, if Severus was any judge. One stood out to Severus, not because of any amazing beauty, but because of his eyes...

  
  


"Just foot soldiers, Balmor?" There was an icy tone to Sagramor's voice. "If I am not mistaken, that man there is Risteard de Loupe . Am I correct?" The question was not directed to Balmor, but to the men on the ground. No one answered. The man whom had caught Severus' attention lowered his eyes. His dark, amber colored eyes.

  
  


"Have him brought to my tent." Sagramor pointed to the amber eyed man. "And Balmor...if he is not there in ten minutes, it will be your head." The general-as Severus was assuming he was-rode off to his tent. Was slightly puzzled. Was Risteard the leader of the opposing army? De Loupe . That meant the wolf, didn't it? That would explain his eyes...

  
  


Sagramor slipped off of his horse, and removed his helmet and armor. He sat down inside of his tent, which seemed rather opulent to Severus. For a war tent. A cot, a folding table, a chair...

  
  


"Here." Balmor had entered, dragging the bound Risteard along with him. He did not look happy about it. Sagramor said nothing, just stared at Balmor until the man left. Then he turned his attention to Risteard.

  
  


"They say that you're a sorceror of some sorts. That you use dark magics to give your army strength. I do not believe in sorcery. I believe you are just a lucky soldier. But your luck seems to have run out."

  
  


"That's what you think." Risteard was glaring up at Sagramor, his eyes glowing an unnatural yellow. The general must have seen it, as he took a step back. 

  
  


"You do not frighten me."

  
  


"Haven't you heard the stories?" Risteard smiled, a lupine grin that made Severus shiver-despite the fact that he had no body.

  
  


"What stories? That you can change your shape, that you can call lightening down upon your enemies, that you feast on the blood of fallen soldiers? Of course. But they are just stories."

  
  


"Are they?" Risteard rose, and rolled his shoulders. There was a snap as the ropes that held him snapped apart, and he massaged his chaffed wrists.

  
  


"How did you...obviously you had a knife, hidden on your person." Sagramor calmed himself, hand resting on his sword hilt.

  
  


"No." Risteard shook his head. "Some of the stories are true, Sagramor. No, I can't call lightening, or fire, or cause the earth to open up and swallow you. But I do feast on the flesh of humans..."

  
  


"Cannibal." Sagramor spat.

  
  


"No." Risteard shook his head. "I am not human, Sagramor. Haven't you realized that? That's why they call me the wolf."

  
  


"Lycanthropes are a myth." Sagramor said, but Severus could feel him shaking. //What in hell is this? I fail to see how this is helping me find my soulmate.//

  
  


"No, we aren't." Risteard bared his teeth, his canine teeth. 

  
  


"Balmor!" Sagramor called out, raising his sword. Risteard just laughed. "He's not coming to help you. Now. You can do one of two things. You can let me go, or you can die."

  
  


"Balmor!"

  
  


"I don't enjoy killing, but I will do it. And I have no desire to die. I am loyal to my king, and Turquine wishes your kingdom. I will use all my abilities to seize it from him. You are a strong general, and a worthy opponent. But I serve my king."

  
  


"And I mine." Sagramor said. "And I will not relinquish his lands. And certainly not to Turquine."

  
  


"Understood." Risteard nodded. 

  
  


"I can get quite a ransom for you, I'd imagine."

  
  


"You could." Risteard nodded again. "But at what worth? You claim you don't believe what I am...are you willing to risk it?"

  
  


"Risk what?" Sagramor folded his arms. He was far too casual, considering the situation. Of course, Severus had encountered werewolves before. Somewhat. This bloodthirsty creature before him was the hardly he lap dog Lupin that he was used to.

  
  


"Me." Risteard grinned, and began to change. Severus did not want to watch. The blond man shifted, twisting into a gross caricature of a man. Soon, where he had stood, a large golden wolf sat, eyes fixed on Sagramor.

  
  


//How...they can change at will?// Severus had not known that. He would have to ask Lupin about this. He thought the other man would most likely be rather interested to hear about this little adventure.

  
  


"Lord in Heaven!" Sagramor made the sign of the cross, holding his sword before him. The wolf licked its lips, and stood, yellow eyes focusing on the general. The creature was beautiful, Severus had to admit. Even Sagramor seemed awed by the animal. In a second, he was gone.

  
  


"Balmor!" It took Sagramor a few minutes to recover, but he did. 

  
  


"Sir?" The dark haired man looked terrified. Severus was confused. //Well...it stands to reason that I can't have been with my soul mate in every single life. I can't make heads or tales of this one, though.// There wasn't the slightest inkling of anything, here. No spark, no insinuation. There was nothing. 

  
  


"Tell the men to break camp. I wish to be behind solid walls by nightfall." His voice was subdued, and Balmor gave a small smile.

  
  


"Sir..."

  
  


"Leave it, Balmor." Sagramor shook his head. "We will meet the Wolf again, I am certain. And we shall be better prepared. But if you let him go again...I will kill you myself."

  
  


"Yes sir." Balmor smiled mor easily, and made as though would speak more. But he shook his head, and left the tent.

  
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~


	6. Renassiance

  
  
  
  


Warning: Nothing bad here

  
  


Dedication: For Betty, for letting me go home early.

  
  


Author's Note: I'm running out of time periods! If anyone has any suggestions, send them to me!

  
  


Longest Journey

Renaissance

  
  
  
  


The stench of garbage and unwashed bodies assaulted his nose. He wanted to gag, but could not. Whoever he was now seemed to be well accustomed to it. He looked around, to find himself in an alleyway. A cobblestone alleyway. It was nighttime, and he could see only by the dim light of a street lamp. He was leaning against a brick wall, hands shoved in his pockets. The style of his dress told him nothing of the time period he had found himself in now. Fine linen, wool and velvet fit into any age for about a six hundred year period.

  
  


"Rachel!" //So I am here to meet a woman...rather bizarre place. Unless I'm having another affair.//

  
  


"Keep your voice down, Sebastian!" A woman slipped out of the shadows, all curves and lace and creamy skin. //Good lord...could she lower the neck of her gown anymore?// Her breasts threatened to spring free of her stiff corset.

  
  


"There is no one here to hear me." Sebastian looked Rachel over, a smile coming to his lips. //Why do I feel I am a lecher?//

  
  


"Still..." She frowned, cupid's bow lips turning downward. "If Beauregard..." 

  
  


"He will not know you are here. Though I thought we had spoken about this." He narrowed his eyes at her, frowning.

  
  


"Leave me be." She lowered her eyes, obviously not wanting to answer.

  
  


"Rachel, we spoke of this..." He wasn't going to leave it be. "I do not wish to speak again."

  
  


"Then don't." She looked directly into his eyes, challenging him. Severus decided he quite liked her. 

  
  


"Fine. But I expect you to move into my manor within the next week."

  
  


"No." She shook her head, blond curls swinging about her heart-shaped face.

  
  


"There is no question! In my manor you will be set for life. And Beauregard will not be able to touch you there."

  
  


"I'm not worried about Beaurgard." Rachel sighed, eyes softening. "That's not the life for me, Sebastian. I love you, but I can't let you cage me."

  
  


"I said nothing of a cage! Why are women so dramatic?" Sebastian/Severus threw up his hands in helplessness. "You will move in."

  
  


"I will not!" Rachel placed her hands on her hips. "I am *happy*, Sebastian. I know that you cannot understand it, but I am not asking you to. I am asking you to accept my decision."

  
  


"I am not going to share you." Sebastian frowned, eyes narrowing. "I will not have my mistress selling herself to any common pauper..."

  
  


"I am not your mistress!" Rachel's eyes flashed, and she took a step back. "I am your lover. There is a difference."

  
  


"The difference being you do not make your home in mine. And that is going to change."

  
  


"You are the most stubborn creature to walk the face of this earth." Rachel shook her head, almost sadly. There was a rather wistful look in her eyes, and she stepped forward, wrapping her arms around Sebastian. "I love you for it though. But I cannot let you dictate my life. I wasn't raised as you were, my world is not your world. You have to accept this."

  
  


"No. I am the man. I set the rules. If you do not move in by will, you will be force."

  
  


"You'll have to find me first..." She slipped quickly and gracefully from Sebastian's arms before he had a chance to tighten them. She danced backwards that small smile still on her face. "I'm sorry...I love you, but I don't love your ideas for me. There are too many reasons why I cannot live with you."

  
  


"Then tell me!" His anger was rising. Severus could feel it, even as a visitor in Sebastian's body.

  
  


"I can't..." She shook her head. //I wonder...// 

  
  


"You will!" He took a step towards her, and Severus feared the situation may get violent. Sebastian seemed to be a man with no control of his temper.

  
  


"I'm leaving you, Sebastian." Her words were final, if tinged with regret. She stood, a few steps away, looking up from lowered lids. Everything about her stance made it clear she was not making this decision easily.

  
  


"Rachel, do not do this!" He stepped forward, anger rising. //Let her go...you are too stubborn and prideful to change your mind...//

  
  


"You've left me no choice. A nightingale kept in a cage will lose her voice, whither and fade away." 

  
  


"Stop this nonsense. You are no nightingale, just a pretty guttersnipe who found rich men to bed her."

  
  


"And a nightingale is just a bird with a pretty voice." Rachel sighed. "Goodbye Sebastian." 

  
  


"No!" Sebastian lunged forward, but Rachel was gone in a flash. It was almost as though she had disappeared. Severus half wondered if perhaps she had...

  
  


~~~~~~~~~~~

  
  



	7. French Revolution

  
  


Warning: Slash. Men kissing men.

  
  


Dedication: This is for Piri, because I know you love this series and because you play the best damn Remus there is. :-)

  
  


Author's Note: So I took some time off my other works to go back and update some of my older stories. No, I haven't given up on this (or any other) series. I've just been going slow on the writing. Anyway, here's the next installation of the Many Lives Of Severus Snape. :-) Enjoy!

  
  
  
  
  
  


French Revolution

  
  


The dark nothingness was almost familiar now. Severus hardly gave it a thought, endured it easily until he opened his eyes again, finding himself in a small and dark room. He was sitting on the floor, head leaned back against the wall. He was male, thankfully, and tired and hungry.

  
  


"Seville? Sev, are you awake?"

  
  


The question was most likely directed to him. It was, because he felt his body moving, his head turning to look at a rather earnest, tow headed young man.

  
  


"Yes, Rene, I am awake." Severus/Seville leaned his head back again, with a heavy sigh.

  
  


"How long do you think we're going to be down here?

  
  


"I don't know." 

  
  


"I hate it down here." Rene moved closer to Seville, his frame shuddering. "I wish this were all over..."

  
  


"We all wish this were over." Seville pulled the other man closer, stroking his hair softly. Severus decided that the other man was is lover. They were certainly acting that way, at any rate. But the circumstances weren't all that fortuitous. In fact, they were down right foreboding. Huddled in a dark room frightened. It didn't speak much of hope for the near future.

  
  


"I'm sorry...I dragged you into this, and I'm so sorry..."

  
  


"Never mind, Rene." Seville kissed the top of the other man's head, in an almost dismissive manner.

  
  


"No..you wouldn't be here if it weren't for me. And you don't deserve this."

  
  


"Do be quiet Rene. As I see it, we are alone, we are in a darkened room, and no one will be bothering us at any time soon. I say we take advantage of it."

  
  


"Oh?" Rene tipped up his head, wide blue eyes holding a sad innocence. 

  
  


"Come here." Seville lowered his own head, their lips meeting in a hesitant kiss that grew in passion as it lasted. They shared a heated embrace, lips and tongues dueling erotically. Severus felt strange, a backseat observer to a rather intimate moment. But...it was *him*. He was the one on the floor with this rather attractive young man. 

  
  


"Seville...do you hear something?"

  
  


Rene pulled back, fear in his eyes. Seville/Severus rose, motioning that Rene stay where he was. He crept silently up a rather unstable set of stairs, pausing at the doorway. There was a knock, a pause, and then two more knocks.

  
  


"I bring chickens from my aunt Marie." A rough voice called.

  
  


"Are they fresh?" Seville/Severus asked.

  
  


"They just laid eggs this morning."

  
  


Obviously, it was some sort of code. The door was opened, and a rather burly looking man in a cloak bullied his way into the room, and closed it behind him.

  
  


"They're on to us...you're going to have to find somewhere else to hide!"

  
  


"Burnell..." Rene had risen, and there was a rather elated note in his voice. Seville/Severus turned, frowning. Was there a bit of jealousy here, perhaps?

  
  


"Rene." Burnell nodded, thrusting papers into Seville/Severus' hands. "Here's a map of the sewers...this will take you to another safe house. Rene, I'm taking you with me."

  
  


"You're separating us?" Well, Rene didn't sound to happy with that. He came up behind Seville/Severus, resting his head on his shoulder.

  
  


"I have to. It'll be easier to hide you both, that way."

  
  


"He's right." Seville/Severus turned, kissing Rene briefly. "It's only for a little while, and better alive and separate then together and dead."

  
  


"Yes..." Rene didn't seem all that convinced. He sucked at his lower lip, and Severus could sense something *very* familiar about him.

  
  


"Come on, Rene." Burnell grabbed the other man's arm. "You can wait until nightfall."

  
  


"Yes." Seville/Severus nodded. "Just be careful with him."

  
  


"Don't worry, you know I will." Burnell held his hand out, grasping Seville/Severus' hand and shaking it warmly. But there was something that Severus didn't like about this other man, a certain shiftiness that made his suspicious. But there was nothing he could do, save watch the events unfold. 

  
  


"Could you give us a moment, please?" Rene asked, turning saddened eyes to Burnell.

  
  


"Of course." The other man left, most likely standing outside the door. Rene threw himself into Seville's arms, holding him tightly.

  
  


"I don't feel right about this...I don't like this at all..."

  
  


//Neither do I.//

  
  


"It is for the best, Rene." Seville kissed him, tenderly, before giving him a small push towards the door. "And it isn't as if it were for good. I shall see you in less then a week."

  
  
  
  
  
  


"Or never again!"

  
  


"Rene, you are a doomsayer! Desist this at once, and get going."

  
  


"Think of me..."

  
  


"You know I will, now go!" Seville gave him another push, and Rene left the room with lagging footfalls. Seville sat again, and Severus wondered why he was still here. They had been seperated, he had seen his glimpse of this life...but wait. Sounds, outside. Shouting. Seville leapt to his feet, senses on the alert. The door was kicked in, and uniformed men swarmed in...

  
  


They had been set up. Burnell had rescued Rene, and left Seville to the soldiers. Obviously they were criminals or revolutionaries of some sort. That bastard! Severus knew he hadn't liked the man in the least. And Rene had been right. He had been suspicious, and with good reason. It seemed they never would see each other again, not until the next life at least.

  
  


Which, Severus noted, would be in about ten seconds. The darkness was closing around him, and the room was growing dim. Which he took as a blessing, because he had the feeling he and Seville would be making the journey together...

  
  


***


	8. American Colonies

  
  
  
  


Warning: No slash here, just lots of sickening sap.

  
  


Author's Note: Heya! Sorry for not updating sooner, but things have been hectic. I'm mucking through though, and working on all of my fics. This one's a bit short, but I find it amusing. :-)

  
  
  
  


The American Colonies

  
  
  
  
  
  


The first thing Severus noticed about his next life was the heat. And the fact that he-or whom he had been-was *not* dressed for it at all. In fact he seemed to be swathed in heavy wool and cotton. And his feet hurt. And he was carrying some form of gun.

  
  


//Where in god's god name *am* I?// He looked around, taking in what landscape he could see through his host's eyes. He was standing on the sea shore. A very rocky one indeed. 

  
  


"Sheldon! Snap out of it, you're daydreaming again!"

  
  


England! He was in England! Or at least among the English people.

  
  


"Sorry." He mumbled. He already had a certain dislike for Sheldon. He seemed weak and soft. 

  
  


"And hold that musket proper like, would you boy?"

  
  


//Oh yes...I've high hopes for this.// Severus glowered inside of Sheldon. Well, he supposed he had to have been pathetic at one point. 

  
  


"M'sorry."

  
  


Yes, Sheldon, he decided, was the sort of man who had a very weak handshake. And probably slightly damp hands as well. Severus wanted to be gone from his body. He glanced at the other man-who really wasn't as old as he'd imagined. He was the sort of man Severus hated. Tall, clean cut, and too good looking for his own good. There seemed to be some sort of nervousness attached to that man.

  
  


"I'll need you to tend the farm today. I'm to see Miss Smith."

  
  


"Rebecca?"

  
  


Oh good lord...Severus knew that hopeful, desperate tone. Young Sheldon in seemed, was most likely in love with Miss Rebecca Smith. And the large man holding the musket was courting her. Again, quite predictable.

  
  


"That's miss Smith to you." 

  
  


"Sorry Badley."

  
  


"Well, you keep that in mind boy."

  
  


//Boy? He's hardly older then I am...// Severus didn't like this Bradley much either. He seemed pompous and arrogant.

  
  


"I will." He very much wanted to slap Sheldon. He was weak and foolish.

  
  


"See to the crops." Bradley snapped, and slung his musket in what Severus assumed he thought was a roguish manner, and headed off to a what had to be a town.

  
  


//I doubt highly that we are in England.// Severus said. Perhaps...a colony? Yes, that seemed about right. They were in a colony, and Severus was a sop. //This Rebecca had best be some goddess made flesh, or there is no excuse for Sheldon's mooning behavior.//

  
  


Sheldon was following Bradley to the town. It was all little wooden buildings, and people in clothing far too warm for the weather bustling about. Yes, this was a colony.

  
  


And there was Bradley, in the middle of the street, talking to some simpering blond wench. That would be Miss Smith, Severus assumed. She was fetching, in an innocent manner. Not the type that Severus generally found himself attracted to, but by the sudden lurch in his heart, Sheldon did.

  
  


//I suppose it could be worse.// He decided. He wanted to stay and watch, but Sheldon was heading out of town, presumably to the farm.

  
  


It was at this point that Severus began wondering what, exactly, Sheldon and Bradley's relationship was. Obviously they lived on the same farm, and Bradley considered himself superior. Some sort of...of indentured servant, perhaps? The idea was less then appealing.

  
  


Severus resigned himself to an hour or so of boredom, tending crops. He decided, resting inside of Sheldon's mind, that if he ever had the fancy to take up gardening he would Avada Kedevra himself.

  
  


Ah...but what was this? The sound of light footsteps, and Sheldon looked up. Severus nearly gagged as the boy's heart leapt into his throat.

  
  


"Rebecca!" He exclaimed, dropping his hoe and running towards the primly dressed young lady.

  
  


"Oh, Sheldon I cannot stay long!" She exclaimed. Severus didn't like her much either. He supposed it was the era. People in this time were...well, there was just something about them that irked Severus.

  
  


"What about Bradley?" Sheldon asked, breathlessly.

  
  


"I told him I needed to visit old mother Chandler. She's ill you know..." 

  
  


"You shouldn't be here!"

  
  


The desperate, pathos laden tones were getting on Severus' nerves. He wanted to shake them both. Was it so difficult to run off together? But that sort of thing wasn't done in this time, he needed to remember that. They would simply have to doom themselves to suffering.

  
  


"But....oh Sheldon I'm sorry but I had to tell you!" Rebecca's eyes were watery and wide.

  
  


"What? What's wrong?"

  
  


"I...oh, Bradley asked me to marry him and I said yes!"

  
  


Severus would have chuckled, had he the voice. It was very difficult to associate himself with this sad, dreary little man. He found the whole situation highly amusing. //I believe I shall forget about this at my first opportunity.//

  
  


"You're marrying him?"

  
  


"I have to!" She wailed. Severus felt as though he were watching one of those muggle programs that ladies liked.

  
  


"I know." Sheldon was putting up quite the brave face it seemed.

  
  


"I'm so sorry Sheldon....you know if I could marry you, I would."

  
  


"But your father and Bradley would never allow it, I know."

  
  


"I still love you!"

  
  


"And I you!"

  
  


Severus-had he been in his own body-would be laughing himself to tears. This really was ridiculous.

  
  


"I have to go now." Rebecca said, tipping her head up as though she were being very brave.

  
  


"I understand. Thank you, for telling me." Sheldon sighed.

  
  


"It was the least I could do. Farewell, Sheldon..."

  
  


Of course, Severus mused as e watched her leave, it *wouldn't* be farewell. Bradley would wed her, and bring her home. And then Sheldon would have to watch them together, every day for the rest of his life. //That's a bit depressing, really.// But Severus had come to expect that.

  
  


//Whomever this person is, in my own lifetime, I shall have to cause them severe bodily harm.// Severus decided. It was the least he could do, after lifetimes of loneliness and suffering.

  
  


And it seemed that this little glimpse was over-thank god! Severus welcomed the sudden sensation of cold, gladly leaving Sheldon and his doomed love for Rebecca far behind...

  
  


~~~~~~~~~~~

  
  



	9. 1970'sPresent Day

Warning: Slash.

Author's Note: I think this is it. I am pretty sure this is the last chapter, so don't hold your breaths for another one. I hope you all enjoyed it!

The Longest Journey

Chapter Nine

Enough. Severus had had enough of this. He tried very hard to will himself into his body, or at least into a lifetime close enough to his own. He felt himself steady, his eyes were flooded with light. He was sitting. He was in the school library, looking at a textbook. And he felt remarkably like himself.

"…getting late!"

"Hmmm?" Severus looked up. Something, he believed, had gone rather wrong. He was most certainly himself, but not the self he had left. He was fifteen again, sitting across the table from Remus Lupin. A very young, pale looking Remus Lupin.

"I…I made plans, you see…Severus I'm sorry, I'm going to have to cut this short." Remus gave him an apologetic smile. This was all vaguely familiar. 

"Oh, well, if you've plans…" Severus gave an offhanded shrug.

"Well, I've nearly gotten it anyway." Remus gave a warm smile. "Shall we meet again this Friday, just to be certain?"

"Yes, I think that would be a good idea." Severus nodded. What was this….no. This couldn't be the scene he thought it was. Something was wrong. Something was *terribly* wrong.

"Good." Remus nodded eagerly, and Severus was aware of a sudden tense silence between them. The sort of tense silence he'd been experiencing over and over and over again, in various difference scenarios.

"Well….good night then." Severus said, looking up from beneath lowered lashes.

"Goodnight." Remus said, nodding and not moving. He suddenly leaned forward, brushing his lips very lightly against Severus'. "I'll see you Friday…" He mumbled, before running out of the room.

Severus sat in shocked silence. Yes, he knew this scene. He knew what was going to happen next. His sixteen year old self was staring down at his book, eyes not paying any attention to the words. He'd just been kissed for the first time, his mind was reeling. 

In his fourth year, he'd been called upon to tutor Remus Lupin in Potions. The boy was rather lacking in the needed skills, and Severus had been assigned to him. They met twice a week in the library, for a good few months. And of course, something akin to feelings had begun to develop. Small glances, a hand on the arm…nothing too forward.

And then the kiss.

It hadn't been a very spectacular kiss. In fact it had been rather awkward and dry. But it had been a kiss, and it had been from Lupin. 

Severus tensed. His fifteen year old self stared on, not knowing what was about to happen. This was…torture. And absolutely ridiculous.

"Hey. Snape."

Black. Coming up behind him, putting an arm about his shoulders in a conspiratorial manner. 

"What do you want?" But Severus' voice lacked any bite. He was still stunned by the kiss.

"I have some information for you…"

He couldn't take it anymore. He *knew* what was going to happen. He was going to discover Lupin's little secret, and never speak to him again. It was not something he wished to relive. Bad enough to experience it once in a lifetime, but twice…

Shit.

He felt himself back in his own body with a jolt. He was tired and sore, and felt as though he'd just run a marathon. But hardly five minutes had passed since he began his endeavor.

Well. He wasn't entirely certain what to think now. Obviously his last little adventure cleared a few things up for him. A few rather uncomfortable things.

//Remus Lupin is *not* my soul mate.// It simply couldn't be. Severus rose, flexing his muscles. He needed something for the pain. Lord, but it hurt. He was never attempting anything of that nature ever again. He pulled a vial from one of his cabinets, and drank it down. It would kick in shortly.

Well. What now? Apparently he was destined to be with Lupin. Or not be, if what he had seen was any indication. 

//Explains why I hated Black from the moment I saw him, at any rate…// Offensive brute, going out of his way to keep them apart. Ah well, it didn't matter anymore. Black was long gone, and Lupin…

Lupin was a few floors up, doing whatever it was he did in his free time. Picked fleas, most likely. And Severus knew that the werewolf was very much alone, at least in the romantic sense. But it didn't matter. He'd lost his chance, as he had quite clearly seen.

//I don't want him anyway.//

Of course, Severus didn't exactly want anyone. At least no one he knew. That was the reason he had done the ritual. But it had backfired, horribly.

When imagining his destined soul mate, he generally pictured a rather lean blond with good hair. And dark eyes. Someone who was quiet and reserved, and left him alone. But not all the time. Just most of the time. And didn't pester him with stupid questions. And who wasn't a werewolf.

He sighed, and sank back down into his chair. He had his answers now, nothing said he needed to act on it immediately. He would…consider his options. For as long as he felt comfortable doing so. Yes.

He had papers to grade and other things to do. Perhaps…

Perhaps he'd drop by Lupin's later, and ask the man by for a cup of tea…

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~


End file.
